Torchwood emails
by christine.liddle.397
Summary: What would the torchwood emails be like? This is my imagining of what I think some of the emails sent may have been like. I do NOT own torchwood. BBC do. Please read and enjoy! Also please review! Ok sorry its taking for ever each new chapter. :( Forgive me?
1. Everything Changes

**Torchwood emails. I have tried to write them like the characters. They are in order of the episodes starting from series one. I own nothing. Torchwood is property of the BBC. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**From: Jack**

**To: Suzie**

**Suzie, There's been another murder. John Tucker, 19, murdered in Llangyfelach Lane. If we want the glove to work we need to get there soon. I am sending the co-ordinates to your phone.**

* * *

**From: Suzie**

**To: Jack**

**Jack, I am at Jubilee pizza. Getting take out, Owen and his bloody meat feast! Pick me up outside, 2 mins. Bring the glove.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Andy**

**Andy, who are Torchwood? Who were they?**

* * *

**From: Andy**

**To: Gwen**

**Look I don't know Gwen, maybe just forget about it eh? Anyways pub fight, leaving in 5 mins.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Andy**

**Typical, we get all the shit jobs, see you at the car.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Jack**

**What are we going to do about PC. nosy. I did some research, ( OK tea boy did the research.) Typical chic, Gwen Elisabeth Cooper from Swansea. She did a search on you on the police network. Thank god for that stupid traffic warden distracting her! She seems hot anyways, maybe we let her in, then just retcon her problem solved!**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Owen**

**Owen! We don't put our security at risk because their hot! Well…. I do, but you can't! I think your right if she shows up again we retcon her.**

* * *

** From:Jack**

**To:Ianto**

** Can you get me some powdered retcon, not too strong we only need to erase 48 hours.**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

** Yes sir. Is that all? By the way Cooper's turned up. She's on the bay, near the lift. Been there an hour, check CCTV. Persistent. **

* * *

** From: Tosh**

**To: Jack**

**Jack, shes gone. I followed her with the CCTV, shes in Jubilee pizza. Don't know why. I think Owens right, let her in, it should be funny.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Tosh**

** How do you know what Owen said?**

* * *

** From: Tosh**

**To: Jack**

** Jack, you hired me for my technical skills. Its not difficult to hack the email software.**

** P.S- Ianto's done it to.**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

** Shes right outside do I let her in?**

* * *

** From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

** I've told the others to act mysterious, should be good for a laugh. Try to keep a straight face Yan?**

* * *

** From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

**Shes headed your way. I just let her in. And just to make it harder to be serious shes actually pretending to be a Pizza delivery girl. Also, Sir? Yan? Its Ianto, Ianto Jones. Never Yan.**

* * *

**From:Owen**

**To: Tosh**

**Tosh, you set me off, not me its your fault I laughed! And seriously who did she think she was kidding, pizza? Anyway jacks takin' her to the pub, and is gonna retcon her. Seems a shame. She handled the weevil pretty well though. First time you saw one, you screamed and ran away. Ha ha good times tosh.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Suzie**

** Hows work on the glove coming? Also have you figured out what the knife does? That Gwen girl seemed nice, Owens right it's a shame to retcon her.**

** P.S- Have you got anything I can blackmail Owen 's being a prick.**

* * *

** From: Suzie**

**To: Tosh**

** Owens always a prick. And yes. There's a lovely video of him singing terribly in the hub showers after we got gunged by a slitheen last year. Erm, not sure what the knife does, I don't think it has any connection to the glove. Jack called by the way, shes retconned. Oh and apparently shes not very polite, when it comes to finding out shes been drugged.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

** Sorry I didn't reply earlier had to take care of PC cooper. Wow she has a filthy mouth. All I did was drug her and she calls me a bastard. Fuck knows what she'd have done if I put a move on her. Knowing her, she'll probably try to type or email everything she remembers before the sedative takes effect. Seeing as tosh has told me about all your computer 'skills' I was guessing you could wipe her pc for me?**

**P.S- Whats wrong with Yan, I think its cute. Yan the tea boy.**

* * *

** From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

** Already done saved it to my pc for a laugh. You should read some of it. Shes got a good memory, how much did you tell her at the pub. Also shes barley able to type towards the end. :-)**

**Here you go:**

** Captain Jack Harkness in charge, commander? NB THIS IS TORCHWOOD 3-other man] called Owen Harper, doctor, about 26, 27, and a Japanese woman called Toshiko? (surname? Kado?) like some sort of computer expert-Woman called Suzie in charge of the glove, (2nd in command?) glove best on murder coz of the trajuma the violencd – it bring s them back to use this stuff they find it and use it buy theyc an do whart they want, noone;s in charge of thrmdes NO ONE cos they don't anbsweerr to anyeTorchwood READ THISA!They mad eyou IT TORCHWOOD CAPTAIN JACK.'**

** p.s- I am not a tea boy. I don't like yan. Hate nick names. If your gonna call me something other than Ianto, at least let it be coffee boy, never tea boy.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

**Ianto, we are a secret organisation, smiley faces? Really? Anyway thanks worth a read. Shes a tough one I'll give her that most people would have passed out as soon as drinking it. Oh and I forgot earlier, can you wipe Jubilees computer system of anything linked to us. Also tell Owen hes a brainless twat for using Torchwood's name! Anyway once your done you can head off. Tosh and Owen have already gone.**

**p.s- I love yan its so cute.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Andy**

**I think I got pissed yesterday. Woke up at my computer, cant remember anything of yesterday. Oh and I think I killed my computer, woke up and it was dead. Could you ask cyber division to have a look at it, I'll bring the hard drive tomorrow.**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To:Jack**

**Hacked nosy coopers email. Retcon worked, she sent an email to someone from work saying she thought she got really drunk! Oh I think somethings up with Suzie, shes acting kind of odd, know what I mean?**

** p.s- for the last time its not YAN!**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

** No, hadn't noticed. Oh well Suzie is always a bit distant.**

* * *

** From: Tosh**

**To: Owen**

** I cant believe this. Suzie, our Suzie? How could we not have noticed. I don't know what to think. Poor Gwen I knew retcon could be broken but wow, seeing someone shoot themselves. Having a gun pointed at her. I checked the CCTV She stayed calm for quite a bit then she kinda broke down crying. Its gonna be strange without Suzie and with a newbie.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Tosh**

**Yeah freckles didn't handle it great. But hey shes hot. Bet you a tenner, I kiss her within a month! Then again it only took me a week with Suze. See you tomorrow. Lets hope things go good with newbie. Should be fun.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**account details- **

**Password: newbie (change it first thing Monday) suitable passwords do not include, rhys, i love rhys, cooper, etc**

**You'll receive your new phone Monday. The phone is ONLY to be used for work. Your email can be accessed on that phone, and on the computers at work, no where else. Your email display name will be just Gwen. Torchwood access code- 474317432. You'll receive your, gun, id, coms device, and tazer. Don't feel too bad about Suzie. And don't tell anyone what you saw happen to me tonight. See you at work. If necessary we might call you in early.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**GUN?! I don't know how to use a gun, sorry. And am I gonna be called newbie by everyone? I am ok with the suzie thing, really, just shocked. I wont tell anyone jack, I am gonna get some sleep. Fuck knows what I've let myself in for. Also how did you know all my passwords to all my accounts. I know you fucked up my computer I didnt realise you had hacked every single damn account I have.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**Of couse we hacked your accounts. We needed to check you hadnt told anyone. Sorry... We are a SECRET organisation after all. Now go to sleep. Trust me in torchwood you wont get much sleep. Night night cooper.**


	2. Day One

**Emails from Day One. Obviously they can't send emails when they are out fighting aliens and stuff so some of the info isn't covered. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**From: Gwen**

**To: Rhys**

**Hey lovely. Hows work at Harwoods. Anyway I will meet you straight after work. We can do bowling, cinema and a meal. My last night of freedom before new job.**

* * *

**From: Rhys**

**To: Gwen**

**Work is work. Just planning destinations and routes. Not as interesting as you and your 'special ops' cant you tell me anything more? Anyway I have work , so a gorgeous as you are, could you leave me to work.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Gwen**

**Jack says I need to tell you, that as the medic I have to do a thorough examination of you to check your health. Oh and also you have to come to work in a skirt every day. ;)**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Owen**

**Nice try, I'll be double checking with Jack on those things.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Tosh, Ianto, Owen**

**Meteor over Cardiff, sent message to Gwen, we'll pick her up on the the way. Better get their fast before the amateurs arrive...**

* * *

**From:Gwen**

**To: Rhys**

**I am so so so sorry. Work messaged. Duty calls. Sorry not sure when I'll be home.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Jack**

**I am so sorry. Really I am. I didn't mean to, You were all throwing tools and I just thought... I don't know. I am so so so sorry! SORRY!**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Gwen**

**YES but we didn't miss. God, are you brainless, didn't they teach you healthy and saftey in the police?**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Jack, Tosh, Ianto**

**Look I know its harsh, but should we have hired freckles. I mean she's a fricking klutz. And thanks to her one mans already dead, and its only her first day. That and the first chance she gets she sucks face with a girl possessed by an alien.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Owen**

**STOP IT! We all fucked up on our first day. Need I remind you what you did? I wouldn't have hired her if I didn't think we needed her.**

* * *

**From: Rhys**

**To: Gwen**

**When are you gonna be home love?**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**Tell your idiot of a boyfriend to stop emailing you at work.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Gwen, Jack, Ianto, Tosh**

**You guys better get in here... NOW!**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To:Owen**

**Really Owen? Rat jam could you be more insensitive!**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Tosh**

**Could you do us a favour and delete that footage from the vaults?**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Owen**

**Sorry, it's just too funny...**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**See everything worked out in the end. Carys is fine. And you survived your first day. That was stupid by the way. What if I hadn't had the portable cell device. I'll see you tomorrow. Be here first thing. And also... eh... what was the kiss for?**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Owen**

**In light of recent events I want to add a few rules.**

**1. Do not throw equipment**

**2. Do not put yourself alone in cells with aliens or humans possessed by aliens.**

**Also has anyone found out what the energy shortages are coming from?**

* * *

**From Gwen:**

**To:Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh**

**Why do I feel these are about me.**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Gwen, Jack, Tosh, Owen**

**No Jack nothing sorry, and Gwen because they are.**


	3. Ghost Machine

**I hope I got these right, I thought of many ways of how to do this episode, given all the stuff that happens.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Owen, Tosh, Gwen**

**Strange signal picked up. It's on the move, heading towards the castle. I'll take the SUV, Tosh you track it from the hub, Owen and Gwen go on foot (you two are the fastest runners!)**

* * *

**From:Owen**

**To: Jack**

**Want me to check over Gwen? I mean she seeing things... never a good sign.**

**P.S- Damn that bitch can run! She even out ran me...**

* * *

**From:Jack**

**To:Owen**

**No, she saw something, doesn't mean it didn't happen. We need to find out who the kid with the alien gear is. Brilliant nano technology makes NASA look like ToysRus.**

**P.s- Outrunning you isn't hard to do.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Owen**

**I wasn't hallucinating there was something! And I'm not BLOODY SENILE YOU TWAT!**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Jack**

**Next time instead of wasting time, lets just check the phone book straight away!**

* * *

**From:Gwen**

**To: Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Jack**

**TOLD YOU! There was a Thomas Erasmus Flanigan. It was the same guy.**

* * *

**From:Owen**

**To:Gwen**

**I am still pissed off about you leaving me in the kitchen with his daughter.**

* * *

**From:Jack**

**To:Gwen**

**Look I am sorry if Owens being a prick towards you. He's not used to new people. I think he still misses Suzie.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, Owen**

**Found out who the kid is, meeting in the board room in five mins. And yes Ianto, you can time it with your stop watch.**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

**Always do sir ;)**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Owen, Tosh, Gwen**

**Did anyone else buy that Splot is pronounced Sploe? Sure Ianto...sure...**

* * *

**From:Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**No but ask him why the hell he got Starbuck's, his coffees much better.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**Will do, but tomorrow we're gonna find this Sean ,aka Bernie, Harris.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Tosh**

**Is it me or was jack annoyed that we couldn't find Burnie. Also I think those pasties were dodgy... :S Also do you think you could find that Ed Morgan, if he's still alive**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Owen**

**You do know if Jack wanted he could read all our emails? Also it took me less than 30 seconds to guess your password, seriously Owen, shagaholic? How is that a suitable password? Also are you OK? Seeing and feeling what happened to that girl, must have been terrible. I am here for you Owen.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Tosh**

**Well thank you for that touchy feely Disney crap.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**Are you OK, dealing with guns and how to use that can be a bit scary at first. Also Owen and I think that your boyfriend should shut up whilst you're at work!**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**No it was really fun, and exhilarating! Anyway, see you tomorrow, and I have told Rhys to stop calling and emailing at work!He isn't home at the moment. Also I took the device home, and I saw the past again. I could see me and Rhys from the past. Tell you more tomorrow. Night night.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Tosh**

**Gonna go pay Morgan and scare the shit out of him. Don't tell jack see you later.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**What does that mean about Owen. I said it, 'hes dead. Owen had the knife, he wanted to kill him'**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT FOR USING THE DEVICE. We finally find Bernie, get both parts and you decide to press flash buttons. And don't worry, that's one of many possible futures...**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Tosh**

**Working hard? Or hardly working? You look tired, do u want my extra strong special coffee?**

**P.S- It comes with a donut!**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Ianto**

**Thank you, you're a life saver yan!**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Tosh**

**Why does everyone keep calling me Yan?**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Tosh, Owen, Gwen**

**Once again, I have more rules due to recent events. Do NOT press flashy buttons, no matter how tempting. Sharp objects to be pointed towards the ground.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**I cant do this. I killed him. Its my fault. Its killing my relationship with Rhys. Not to mention the joys of explaining why I am covered in blood to Rhys.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**Yes you can. We need you Gwen cooper. Try harder with Rhys, and keep spare clothes at work. Also do you know where the power shortages are coming from?**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**No sorry, no idea. Ask Ianto. He knows everything...**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To:Owen**

**CHRIST OWEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! Were you going to stab him. You never do that again, you understand? NEVER!**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

**Heard you shouting at your computer, never a good sign, coffee? :-) **


	4. Cyber woman

_**Just read the reviews, mostly positive, some remarks about my spelling and punctuation. I apologize for that, I have dyspraxia. Hoping there's a slight hint of noticeable Janto in this. See if you can spot it. Hope you all like please reveiw.**_

* * *

**From:Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**We're playing hubsketball later Gwennie. Ask Owen, bring shin-pads.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**Its not Gwennie, I know how you love to give everyone nicknames but not Gwennie. Or freckles, newbie, sweetheart, sweet cheeks, darling or any of the many others you and Owen call me.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Ianto**

**Heya, you doing ok, you looked a bit down earlier? Also please can I have some coffee? LIKE EXTRA STRONG!**

**From: Ianto**

**To: Gwen**

**I am fine, don't worry about me Gwen. Yes to the coffee, but why strong?**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Ianto**

**Jacks telling me about something call Hubsketball. God knows what he's on about but Owen says I'll need my energy. So caffeine is the way to go!**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Gwen**

**Heya, sent that upgrade to your phone, don't show everyone though, it kinda maybe is slightly… illegal. Only because its not released yet but still. Also somehow jack will probably think hacking into the apple company is a waste of time I should spend working. :-)**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Tanazaki**

**I will see you tonight. I have ordered pepperoni pizza, and don't worry the team have gone to the pub.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

**Just checking everything's OK, we are at the pub still, could be here all night, don't wait up Yan ;-)**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

**Everything's fine also, its Ianto, not yan!**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

**Change of plan. Ufo spotted, we're heading back see you in ten, YAN.**

* * *

**_Emails below are all after the main part of the episode, because they couldn't email whilst they are fighting a cyber woman obviously!_**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Tosh**

**I can't believe he could do something like this. Lie to us all. I asked him this morning and he straight out told me everything was fine.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Gwen**

**It's a shock for all of us Gwen I never noticed how much pain he was in, none of us did. He's right, we never ask about him. He never comes on missions, he's barley ever involved in board meetings, and we just expect him to make coffee and clean up our mess and be fine with being ignored. We've all mistreated him, no wonder he felt like he couldn't tell us.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Jack**

**Look I don't mean to be insensitive but why is he getting off so easily. She almost killed us all, she could have killed the entire planet! You don't even suspend him! How can we act like its fine Jack, like we're ok his ex girlfriend tried to bloody kill us all!**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Owen**

**For once in your life Owen stop acting like a prick. We all do crazy things for the ones we love. He was blinded by love. Also he feels terrible for lying to us, and for what happened with Lisa. Some how I think his dead girlfriend, is punishment enough.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen, Tosh, Owen**

**Look team, I know things are hard with Ianto We need to give him space and still be there for him. He needs to feel like a part of Torchwood. Maybe if he had, he would have trusted us enough to tell us.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**Look I know I'm stepping over the line here, but do you have a thing for Ianto? I see the way you look at him.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**Gwen? His girlfriend just died. I am not that much of a twat. I'm not going to ask him out given the fact that he hates me, I shot his girlfriend and tried to get a pterodactyl to eat her. Also are you OK, you know with what happened with the cyber conversion unit.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**Yes I'm fine. Scared but fine. Of all the shit that happens this almost tops it. Almost. It has left two big bruises either side of my head though, how the hell do I explain them to Rhys.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

** Hide them with your hair, or getting him drunk? Anyway, go home Gwen Cooper.**


	5. Small worlds

**_Hey guys thanks so much for all the positive reviews. Please follow this story and favorite me as an author if you like my story._**

* * *

**From: Estelle**

**To: Jack**

**Hello Jack, how are you? I am doing a talk on fairies tomorrow I have some new photos you might like to see. I am not sure if I have sent this email, I have tried several times. I am no good with these new fangled father was always good with technology, he helped me set up my first phone, I had no idea. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Estelle **

**Sure, I would like to see all the photos. I will bring one of my co-workers, Gwen.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**Guess what Gwen, we are going to a talk tomorrow. No arguments, :-)**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**What on?**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**You'll find out.**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Lisa (old email)**

**Lisa, I wish I could talk to you properly. I know you can never read these emails. Saying I miss you would sound like a joke, its far more than that. The constant pain is my only reminder you were real. There is a numbness that I cant shake. I love you, I cant believe your gone. Maybe it's my fault, if I had found you before you were converted. Even when I am around people I feel alone, in fact I feel more alone than ever.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Ianto**

**I hate to be a bother Ianto but could you bring me some coffee please?**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Tosh**

**Sure Toshiko. Do the others want coffee?**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Ianto**

**Thanks your a star. And no, Gwen and Jack have gone out and Owen has such a hang over from last night he doesn't want to eat or drink anything. Are you doing ok?**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Tosh**

**I am fine tosh, thanks for asking. Its hard but I'm coping. I'll bring the coffee up when I am done archiving some things. Also is there any days Owen doesn't have a hangover?**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Ianto**

**No I don't think so. He seems to go out almost every night and get wasted, and if you ever need to talk I am here.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**Fairies? Honestly Jack? You look a lot like your father by the way. That picture estelle had, if it wasn't such a long time ago, I would think it was you. Estelle must have loved him a lot to keep that picture all this time.**

* * *

**From: Jack**  
**To: Gwen**

**Yes I do look like my father. And yes she loved him very much and he loved her equally. They're not fairies Gwen, I told you there something else. Fairies aren't real, not the way you think anyway. They are not pure and friendly.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Jack**

**We've got a weird one. Mark Goodson brought in to the police station today, he suffocated alone, in a locked cell. Should probably check it out. There seemed to be strange weather patterns around that area as well. Odd. I'd leave Owen he has the hang over from hell. Again.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Tosh**

**Yep, we'll set of in a minute. I swear to god if he comes in one more time with a hang over I am gonna lock him in a cage with a weevil until he promises never to drink again!**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**I am so so so sorry about Estelle. How old are you? You haven't aged since that picture. Also how do we find the 'chosen one''. Also Tosh has set up the program looking for unusual weather patterns.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**  
**Thanks for your concern but we need to find them. Now go home Gwen.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**JUST GOT HOME JACK! SENT RHYS TO THE PUB, GET HERE SOON AS POSSIBLE. I AM SCARED JACK. PLEASE HURRY!**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Tosh, Gwen, Owen, Ianto**

**Following the incident at Gwen's we need another meeting. Board room ten minutes.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Tosh, Owen, Gwen**

**Found this girl, Jasmine, home address. We need to get there now, weather machines gone nuts! Owen you too!**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! SHE WAS JUST A CHILD! GOD I COULD BLOODY SLAP YOU SOMETIMES JACK FUCKING HARKNESS!**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**I had to, it was the only way.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Owen, Tosh, Gwen**

**Following todays events. New rule. No one is allowed to come in drunk/with a hangover ever again. Anyone who does is having de-caff coffee for a month. OWEN!**


	6. Countrycide

**Never realised until typing the chapter name why it was spelt Countrycide not Countryside, I may be pointing out what was obvious to every one except me, but its because of homicide which is spelt with a c? Hope I am right someone please tell me in the reviews, also on that note please still keep reviewing I love reading them. For those who have complained about my spellings and grammar, some is deliberate like how Owens are usually the worst and Ianto's are perfect. I figure if they are busy fighting aliens they don't really care about spelling or grammar, they just need to communicate the message. Anyway enough of my rambling I hope you like this chapter. They are set before and after, as all their tech was taken with the SUV so they couldn't email.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Gwen**

**Hey team. God I hate the word team, had a friend who used to hate it to... brilliant kisser... anyways! We are going camping. NO ARGUMENTS! Everyone is coming Gwen's right we need to get out of the base more, and also there are people going missing in the back lands of Wales. Back lands? Is that right? I never know with your Welsh slang... P.S who ever keeps leaving half eaten sandwiches in one of the cryogenic freezers please stop. They are not there as a fridge, and they have all had dead bodies in them. Just because you can set them to a fridge temperature doesn't mean you should. (Owen your my main suspect)**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Owen, Gwen, Jack, Ianto**

**First off, sandwiches with dead bodies, only Owen could be that disgusting. Second camping sounds like fun Jack. Seeing as we're complaining someone keeps using the book scanner to turn their books into eBooks. I am guessing Gwen because none of us read all that love sick crap!**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Gwen, Jack, Tosh, Ianto**

**OK OK, I confess the sandwiches are mine, and camping?! I hate the countryside. Its unnatural.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Owen, Jack, Tosh, Ianto**

**Yes, the eBooks are mine. :( Sorry its just cheaper than paying for eBook versions of books I already own. Camping should be fun, who's bringing marshmellows?**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Gwen, Jack, Tosh, Owen**

**On the same note about complaints, I have a few... WHO THE HECK MESSED WITH MY COFFEE MACHINE? Also in the kitchen there are a few items. 1. Half empty can of cider. 2. Alien blood sample. 3. Pizza (with fur growing on it.) If these arn't claimed they are going in the bin. Also I am making coffee for everyone I will bring it up soon.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Ianto**

**Tea boy, all of the items are mine, I think... Dunno how the alien blood sample got there though. Also Jack listens to you, try talk him out of making me go camping. Or poison my coffee so I cant go.**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Owen**

**I will not poison your coffee, but every single time you have called me tea boy I have given you de-caff and will continue to do so until you stop.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Ianto**

**HOW COULD YOU?! I dont care, I will get coffee from starbucks. TEABOY TEABOY TEABOY!**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Owen**

**I swear to god I am gonna set a weevil on you!**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Jack**

**WHY?!**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Owen**

**For calling Ianto teaboy!**

* * *

**_Note: emails sent below are post countrycide_**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

**Your not going home tonight. No arguments. After what you've been through, and your condition, I am not leaving you alone**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

**Thank you sir.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**Are you ok? We've all been through a lot but you did get shot. I worry about you cooper. We've seen a lot of shit in this job, but we're used to it, you're not. I wish you would tell me what he whispered, you looked horrified.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Gwen**

**How are you freckles? I'll sort the wound out again tomorrow.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Owen**

**Owen, can I come over. I went in the bathroom to clean it like you said. Rhys burst in, (i thought he was sleeping at Davs) he saw the wound hes really pissed. I cant deal with him now.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Gwen**

**Sure. I'll pick you up round the corner you shouldn't drive.**


	7. Greeks bearing gifts

**_Thanks for all the reviews today's is up a lot earlier, as I have a half day due to snow. Its taken me a while to decide how to do tosh's emails but I hope you like my style. Please keep reviewing and reading, I love hearing your thoughts (pun intended) also u need to tell me your thoughts as I have no alien pendant. That reminds me of jacks comment in episode thirteen, 'toshiko the poor girl who'll shag anyone passing with an alien pendant' or something a long those lines. I hate that scene! Jack is a prick in it. Anyways I am rambling AGAIN... hope you like this chapter!_**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

**Are you ok? You haven't been in work for a few days, we're all worried.**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

**I appreciate your concern sir, but I am fine honestly. I just need some time on my own since last week.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

**Ok, please be in soon.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Owen, Gwen, Tosh**

**Hey guys, police found something at quarry move out in 10.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Owen**

**Wow she's pissed off about the computer! And why the hell did u say that at the site! Shes gonna know. Just to make it clear, this, between us is NOTHING.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Gwen**

**That's not what you said this morning in the car... ;) as i recall it was something along the lines of, 'oh yes screw me harder, i want you all the time inside me'**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Owen**

**YOU CUNT! Delete these emails. Properly, we all know tosh's skills. Oh shes gone out, think shes gonna get pissed?**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Gwen**

**Ha ha ha! Tosh get pissed. That's about as likely as her getting laid.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Owen**

**That's really unfair Owen.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Owen, Ianto, Tosh, Gwen**

**Nothing new with the stapler.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Jack**

**Nothing new with the body either**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Gwen**

**For your information jeans tucked into boots, is very modern, and is a valid fashion combination.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Tosh**

**Huh?**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Ianto**

**Ianto, I know your hurting, you can pretend to the others, but you don't have to pretend to me. I am here anytime when you want to talk.**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Tosh**

**I am fine Toshiko. Don't worry about me, it's you who seems a bit distant lately.**

* * *

**From: Mary**

**To: Tosh**

**Told them yet? ;)**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Mary**

**Should have know you'd have my email as well.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Ianto**

**Has anyone noticed Tosh actin a bit funny?**

* * *

**From: Detective inspector Henderson**

**To: Jack**

**Call me, I have something interesting about one of your team to tell you. **

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Owen**

**Did u even go to medical school?**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

**You've been hiding in the archives all day you ok?**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Owen**

**Hows the body Owen?**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Gwen**

**DEAD**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Mary**

**My boss knows something, hes acting weird around me.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Jack**

**Jesus, found out there are loads of cases of hearts being plucked out!**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Gwen**

**I can't believe tosh. Reading our thoughts. Invading our privacy.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Owen**

**Leave it, shes had a knife to her throat tonight she's dealt with enough. Also its our fault, we can't keep doing this.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Tosh**

**You'll be OK We've all been in situations with Torchwood. Shame I cant beat people, hmmmm red tape, always red tape. Wouldn't mind beating Ianto if you catch my drift. ;)**


	8. They Keep Killing suzie

******Heya over 1000 thanks guys love the reviews keep em coming! This chapter was spell checked by Torchwood456 so thank you.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen, Owen, Tosh**

**Hey, some person, DI Swanson, I think, told me about some murders. Apparently it's important that we go. So Owen, get the equipment we move out in 2 minutes.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Jack, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto**

**Hey guys. Overall 2008 people have taken retcon; if they all go psychotic then we're screwed. I think Jack's right; keep Gwen away from pointy objects.**

**So, to narrow down the list of people we've pissed off, here's a summary:**

**1. Everyone in Cardiff.**

**2. The Pizza place, if any of them remembers being retconned.**

**3. All of Jack's ex's.**

**4. The government.**

**5. Unit.**

**6. The other Torchwood's?**

**7. The Queen (ever since Jack tried to flirt with her!)**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Owen**

**Bring the body, I'm using the glove.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Jack**

**You're crazy… getting it now.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen, Owen, Ianto, Tosh**

**We're meeting in the boardroom, now. Tosh has found information about pilgrim though we still have no clue where Suzie fits in.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Jack**

**We can't just go through all her things, Jack. She may have been a murderer but it doesn't make it right.**

* * *

**_These are set after the hub was locked down and after Suzie was killed again._**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Jack**

**After all this time I was willing to blame everything on the glove, but things with Suzie went much deeper than that...**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Owen**

**I know. We will never hear the end of this from Detective Swanson.**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Gwen**

**Are you ok? To be fair you seem to be the one likely to get killed first. You've been shot already, almost got turned into a Cybermanm then the Ed Morgan shit and on top of all that, you get shot again.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Owen**

**I am fine, honestly. Although, you could give me a THOROUGH medical exam, if you catch my drift ;-)**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Gwen**

**I'm bringing up coffee with plenty of pain killers mixed in, along with some special biscuits from Jack's supply.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Ianto**

**Thanks darling. What have I done to deserve this?**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Gwen**

**You got shot in the head and almost died… AGAIN. Though you did get shot in the stomach last time.**


	9. Random Shoes

**I hope you like this chapter. The episode is called Random Shoes. I don't like this episode as much however it is a refreshing change from the usual formats of the episodes. Please review and keep reading as this story now has over 1500 views. Thanks to everyone reading it, it's nice to know whilst there is no Torchwood at the current time people still enjoy it. Thank you to Torchwood456 who has spell checked this and all my previous episodes, they have been updated recently. **

**From: Eugene Jones**  
**To: Gwen**  
**Hey Gwen! I know you might not know who I am but I have a great interest in your work. I have a few alien artefacts myself. I have some photos of UFOs which you might be interested in. Now, they may look like planes but if you look hard enough you can tell they are probably, no, definitely, spaceships!**

* * *

**From: Eugene Jones**  
**To: Gwen**  
**I noticed you haven't replied to my email, that's ok. You're probably busy defending the world from Martians with Torchwood. Don't worry; I know nothing about Torchwood really, so you don't need to retcon me. Yes, I know about retcon, there's stuff on the internet if you look hard enough! All I know is that you're based near Cardiff Bay. I know about weevils but nothing else.**

* * *

**From: Eugene Jones**  
**To: Gwen**  
**You still haven't replied. You must be very busy. I think I might have found an alien. It looks like a slug, but also kind of different. I think it might be disguising itself as a slug. Maybe you could have a look at it. I can show you the pictures as well.**

* * *

**From: Jack**  
**To: Gwen**  
**Who is this kid that keeps bothering us?**

* * *

**From: Gwen**  
**To: Jack**  
**Just some student. He's of no danger. He's not a bother. We don't need to retcon him.**

* * *

**From: Owen**  
**To: Gwen**  
**Hey darlin' need to give you a check-up after last week.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**  
**To: Owen**  
**I'm fine, honestly Owen.**

* * *

**From: Owen**  
**To: Gwen**  
**YOU GOT SHOT IN THE HEAD.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**  
**To: Owen**  
**Strangely enough Owen, that hadn't escaped my notice.**

* * *

**From: Jack**  
**To: Ianto**  
**Hey, sorry to be a bother but could you bring me some extra strong coffee, and Jammy Dodgers?**

* * *

**From: Ianto**  
**To: Jack**  
**Yes sir. You know, whatever you did to my stopwatch whilst I was blindfolded broke it. The button's stuck. :(**

* * *

**From: Jack**  
**To: Ianto**  
**Awww, poor Yan. I'm sorry. I will get you a new one.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**  
**To: Jack**  
**Might be irrelevant but there's been a RTA on the A48. That kid stalking us… Eugene something...**

* * *

**From: Jack**  
**To: Owen, Tosh, Gwen**  
**Right, Tosh has found information about a RTA that might be important. Doubt it but it's that geeky kid, who has been stalking Gwen.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**  
**To: Tosh, Jack, Owen**  
**I know you all think I am crazy but something's just not right. I can feel it.**

* * *

**From: Owen**  
**To: Gwen**  
**Oh… so now we all know why Jack recruited you! You have the sixth sense...**

* * *

**From; Gwen**  
**To: Owen**  
**Stop being a cunt. Also is Jack shagging Ianto? Only they seem to be flirting constantly and Ianto's bringing him more coffee and bikkies than usual.**

* * *

**From: Owen**  
**To: Gwen**  
**Yes they probably are. You do know Jack shags anything with a pulse, actually anything with or without a pulse and Gwen, bikkies?**

* * *

**From: Jack**  
**To: Owen**  
**Gwen's losing it. Can you check her over? Make sure this isn't anything to do with getting shot in the head.**

* * *

**From: Jack**  
**To: Gwen**  
**Maybe you should go home, Cooper.**

* * *

**From; Gwen**  
**To: Jack**  
**I know y'all think I'm losing my marbles but I'm not. Something's not right, I can feel it.**

* * *

**Emails after this point are after Eugene's funeral.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**  
**To: Owen, Tosh, Jack**  
**TOLD YOU ALL I'M NOT A NUTTER.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**  
**To: Owen**  
**Run!**

* * *

**From: Owen**  
**To: Tosh**  
**Why?!**

* * *

**From: Tosh**  
**To: Owen**  
**Ianto's on the war path. He knows you found his supply of special biscuits.**

* * *

**From: Owen**  
**To: Tosh**  
**OH GOD. It's not my fault. Tell him he needs a better hiding place, seriously in one of the body holders in the morgue? Really? I'm the medic! How was I not meant to find them?**

* * *

**From: Jack**  
**To: Gwen**  
**Want to join me and Ianto for some after-hours training? I have an interesting idea... Let's just say it involves a weevil's fluffy handcuffs and chocolate sauce with whipped cream... ;)**

* * *

**From: Gwen**  
**To: Jack**  
**No thanks Jack. What you and Ianto do in your spare time is none of business. That's how I like it. Fetishes should be kept to one's self. Me and Rhys have an evening planned and I swear to God if you call me in for late night weevil hunting, I will kill you.**

* * *

**From: Jack**  
**To: Gwen**  
**One's self? Since when were you so well spoken?**

* * *

**From: Gwen**  
**To: Jack**  
**God. Spent way too much time reading Pride and Prejudice. The language sticks in your head... GRRR!**


	10. Out of time

**I love this episode. I hope you guys love the emails for this episode. I considered whether or not Dianne and the others would email, but I decided they wouldn't work out how to. Please read and enjoy, also review. I love reading all the reviews. Spell checked this one myself :)**

**From: Tosh**

**To: Owen**

**Hey Owen you need to be in early today, bosses' orders. Jack thinks something is coming through the rift near the private airport. Although I don't have to go, so have fun!**

* * *

**From: Owen**

**To: Tosh**

**Bollocks. See you at the hub in ten minutes.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

**Hey I hate to be a bother Yan, but could you sort us some take out coffee? X**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

**Yes sir. Also why the X?**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

**It's a kiss because I can't kiss you in front of the others. ;) x**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Jack**

**Ok sir. In that case, xoxo**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**Hey Jack, have we any idea what's coming through the rift?**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**Well not really. It looks like a plane or a space ship, hard to tell. Anyway we're lucky Tosh had a break through with the rift predictor.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**Ok Jack. Oh can you ask Owen if he has any really strong (possibly illegal) pep pills. Thanks to you I only got half an hour sleep between going to sleep at 5:30 after weevil hunting and waking up at 6:00 when you called me. Next week I want one night off to spend with Rhys.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**You had a night off last week. To be fair Gwen the aliens don't decided to stop invading the world because it's a Saturday. Ask Owen yourself.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**How the hell can we teach 3 people from the 50's how to act like 21st century people?**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**I don't know Gwen. I really don't. But it's our responsibility.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**I know Jack, I am working on fake documents currently.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Ianto**

**Hey Ianto. Are you ok? You look a tad down.**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Tosh**

**I'm fine Toshiko. You don't need to worry about me. Just thinking about things.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Ianto**

**Anything I can help with?**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Tosh**

**Ok well in a purely hypothetical situation what should a person do if they loved someone but were not sure if the other person loved them. If the other person was known for kissing and shagging anything, how could the person know if they mattered to him, or if they were just another shag.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Ianto**

**Just tell Jack the truth. I've seen the way he looks at you; he only hides it around us because he doesn't want it to be awkward.**

* * *

**From: Ianto**

**To: Tosh**

**I never said anything about Jack. Like I said purely hypothetical thinking.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Ianto**

**Sure…. Anyway Jack wants them to get a handle on new money and what to buy etc. So he suggested you go with John, Emma and Dianne` to the shops.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**Well they seem to be settling in fine, although I'm not sure cheap council housing is a great idea. You get some dodgy people there.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**  
**To: Tosh**

**Have you noticed something different about Owen recently.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Gwen**

**Yes he's being nicer to everyone and less sarcastic… maybe we should get him to a hospital… :-)**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**I've had to take Emma back to mine, will explain tomorrow.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Jack**

**Found John's son. He's in a rest home for the elderly. Medical records show he has Alzheimer's.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**John's gone.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**What do you mean gone?**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**He killed himself.**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**Oh my god. Why?**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**He thought there was nothing left for him anymore.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Ianto**

**Everyone's gone home. Can we talk in my office I have something I want to tell you. Can you bring the stopwatch? ;-)**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Jack**

**Emma's got a Job in London she's leaving. Tomorrow. Where's Dianne Emma said she hadn't been home.**

* * *

**From: Jack**

**To: Gwen**

**Dianne flew into the rift trying to get home.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Owen**

**Are you coming into work today? You haven't been in for a week. What's wrong?**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Owen**

**Rhys is out tonight want to come round and have a drink?**

* * *

**From: Gwen**

**To: Tosh**

**What's wrong with Owen he wont answer anyone's calls.**

* * *

**From: Tosh**

**To: Gwen**

**I don't think Owen wants us to know. He needs time.**


	11. Combat

Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them and if you have any suggestions please tell me, also thanks to Torchwood456 who spellchecked this for me. Please read, review and as ever EnjoY!

* * *

From: Jack

To: Ianto

Be back later Yan, I'm going weevil hunting. The others have the night off, so  
do you. Go home Ianto. I know you said you want to finish archiving but everyone else has gone home.

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Rhys  
I am so so so sorry. It was my boss. I had to go. I am sorry. I know my  
job's always getting in the way but I'll make it up to you. I promise.

From: Jack  
To: Gwen  
Who the hell were they? Also, please don't email Rhys at work. Yes, I  
saw your email.

* * *

From; Jack  
To: Owen  
ANSWER YOUR PHONE HARPER. I swear to god Owen, if you don't come in to  
work soon you're not getting paid this month.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Ianto  
Pretty please can I have some coffee?

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Jack  
Sure… why so polite?

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Ianto  
Thanks and because I accidentally may have sat on the replacement stop

watch I got you. I also may have slightly broken it…

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Jack  
Yep, one DE-CAFF coffee coming up!

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Ianto  
:'( awwwwwww I hate de-caff. *sniff sniff* :'(

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Jack  
I'm trying to find the CCTV but these guys are good.

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Tosh, Ianto, Jack, Owen  
Why do I always have to be the one to notify the family? It's the shittest job ever.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Gwen  
Because you're the newest. ;)

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Jack  
Just had a good idea. Come down to my desk, I'll show you.

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Jack  
Owen's at the estate agents and Tosh has got the computer files.

* * *

From: Owen  
To: Jack  
Meeting Mark at the end of the day for drinks.

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Jack  
The fake website is up and running.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Tosh  
At the hospital with Yan. We're heading back soon.

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Ianto  
Has Jack lost his marbles? We can't release a weevil in Cardiff!

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Tosh  
Yes, I know.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Owen  
WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Gwen, Tosh, Ianto

Has anyone managed to get in touch with Owen?

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Jack  
Nope.

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Jack  
No.

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Jack  
No sir.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Owen  
Gwen got some co-ordinates off the murder victim's phone. We're going to head there now.

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Owen  
Are you ok Owen? Why didn't you tell us? Did you want to die?

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Owen  
OWEN! How many times? Why would you get in a cage with a Weevil? If you wanted to talk I would've listened.

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Jack  
Owen wants to see the weevil. Should I let him or do you think he'll try and get mauled again?

* * *

From: Jack

To: Ianto  
Might as well. We can watch it all on CCTV.

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Jack  
Just seen the CCTV from the vaults. The weevil's scared of Owen….

* * *

From: Jack

To: Gwen  
Go home, Gwen Cooper. Spend a night with 'Rhys'.


	12. Captain Jack Harkness

So, so sorry I haven't written in a while. I tried to add humor into this and most of the emails are sent after. Please review I love reading them, especially Rhiannontweet's reviews! Thankyou to all though and an extra thank you to Torchwood456 who has spell checked these. Can't wait to do chapter 13, although most again will be sent after the world almost ended as they were probably kinda busy. Also they will cover Jack's dissapearence and how the team felt... COMING SOON TO AN OBSESSED FAN FIC NEAR YOU!

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Tosh  
Fancy a trip out? Some strange sounds are coming from the old dance hall. Owen refuses to come, says it's a waste of time and Gwen's not in yet.

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Jack  
Sure, should be fun.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Ianto  
We're going out. Take out coffee? X

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Jack

Yes sir.

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Gwen

Tosh and Jack have gone AWAL. We need you in soon.

* * *

From: Owen  
To: Ianto  
Coffee… now.

* * *

From; Ianto  
To: Owen  
As you seem incapable of the word please, would you like me to fix it so it does it automatically?

* * *

From: Owen

To: Ianto  
DAMN YOU TEA BOY!

* * *

ALL EMAILS AFTER THIS POINT ARE AFTER THEY COME BACK FROM THE FORTYS. I FIGURED THEY WOULD BE A TAD BUSY TO BE EMAILING :-)

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Ianto  
I watched all of the CCTV from when we were in the 40's. Thank you for your loyalty also, though I hate to say it, nice one shooting Owen!

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Jack  
Your welcome sir and thank you.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Ianto

How many times Ianto? It's Jack, not sir.

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Jack  
I think I know you better now. Don't worry. I won't tell the others. He would have been proud you took his name.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Tosh  
Thank you. And before you ask, no. I'm not going to tell you my real yet.

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Jack  
I wasn't actually going to ask Jack. It's probably something embarrassing like Norman or Graham! I think Captain Norman doesn'tsound as good. :-)

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Tosh  
I like Norman Tosh. I had a boyfriend called Norman. Well, he wasn't actually human, so I guess he can't be classed as a boy but hey, he was a good kisser!

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Jack  
Eurgghhh JACK!

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Tosh

Oh, come on kissing? That's nothing! I haven't even told you what those tentacles could do. ;-)

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Jack  
FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JACK DON'T!

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Ianto

Hey I think Gwen's rumbled us… she said her desk smelt funny…

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Jack  
Oh god. She's going to butcher us if she finds out what we did on it sir. ;-) Good times! I never did ask… where did you get coffee flavoured ones?

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Ianto  
Secret. ;)

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Jack

Aren't we lucky we have a technological genius (Tosh) to hack your email? I AM GONNA KILL YOU JACK FUCKING HARKNESS. I just checked the CCTV from last night! Why the hell would you do it on MY desk? I want a new desk and burn my old one.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Gwen  
You watched the entire of the CCTV? Why not just look through it frame by frame and stop when you found the evidence? Is Rhys not getting you horny anymore? ;-)

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Jack  
RUN!

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Owen

Hi Owen. Want to go get coffee and escape the shouting? I think Gwen's gonna kill him!

* * *

From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
You're alright Tosh. I'm a bit busy, although you can bring me back some coffee.

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Tosh  
Don't waste your time Tosh. You're way too good for Owen.

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Ianto  
You're far too perceptive!


	13. End of days

God 13 chapters already? Wow. Hope you like this chapter. Please review. I love reading them and tell me if I should do series two. Spell checked this myself, but thank you anyway Torchwood456. Thanks for all the reviews, its only been up two and a half weeks and already it has over 2,700 views. YAY! Anyway please read and enjoy.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Tosh

How's Rift activity?

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Jack

Pretty bad. Lots of stuff slipping through.

* * *

From: Owen

To: Gwen

Why is Jack so fucking pissed. I saved him and Tosh, if I hadn't opened the Rift they would have been trapped there. Also why am I the only one who thinks Jack should punish Ianto for shooting me!

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Owen

He's pissed because it might be the end of the world darlin'. Get a little perspective Owen it's not all about you. Also we all think its funny he shot you. Serves you right for the way you treat him. You're always having a go. He's been through a lot, Lisa, the cannibals, almost getting tenderized.

* * *

From: U.N.I.T

To: Jack

This is Commander Johnson, is this to do with you or 'Torchwood'?

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Jack

We're heading back. Cardiff now has the Black plague.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Tosh

Fuck, oh and we now have a roman soldier in a vaults, long story...

* * *

From: Rhys

To: Gwen

I know I shouldn't email at work but whats happening is it terrorists or what?

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Rhys

How should I know, I don't deal with that at my work. AND STOP EMAILING ME AT WORK.

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Jack

Going weevil hunting, there's been a massive increase in ones coming to the surface, 7 deaths already.

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Jack

HOW COULD YOU? We need Owen, you can't fire him. We need to stick together.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Gwen

As I said before if I can't trust him, he doesn't belong here.

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Owen

Jack hasn't disabled your email yet and I know you'll get this on your PDA, come back. Apologize to Jack. Please Owen, we need you, Jack doesn't realize it but we all do. Even him.

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Jack

Sent the co-ordinates for Billis's shop to your PDA.

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Jack

Why is Gwen's boyfriend in the vaults?

* * *

From: Jack

To Tosh

Explain later, tad busy with the possible end of the world. Some how Gwen's boyfriend isn't the top priority.

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Jack

Yes. Understood. Gonna be hard to explain to him when it's all over.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Tosh

And that my dear, is why we have retcon.

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Tosh

Oh god. Gwen's devastated what the hell do we do. She spent the last hour screaming in the vaults refusing to let go of the body now shes just empty. She won't carry on after this will she? Jacks cleaning her up at the moment. This is what Torchwood does in the end. Death and destruction.

* * *

ALL EMAILS AFTER THIS POINT ARE AFTER JACK HAS LEFT.

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Jack

I guess you'll get this email if you ever come back. Why would you leave us Jack? Where have you gone? We need you Jack. I need you.

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Owen

Where could he have gone. Has something taken him? Maybe he left because we all turned on him. We need to stop spending all our time trying to find him though the Rift is still active. We also need to find Billis. We need to run Torchwood without him.

* * *

From: Owen

To: Gwen

You're right Gwen we need to organize things. I know I am second in command, and as much as I hate to say this, we need you to lead us.

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Owen

Then I propose we include Ianto more. Make him a real member of the team not just the 'tea-boy' as you call him. He's devistated that Jack's left, we need to distract him. Also he'll need more thorough weapons training. You can do it. You barley ever talk to him. If I have to lead this team whilst Jacks gone then we have to be a team.


	14. Jack's gone,emails between series 1&2

Thank you to Cora-Stacy for the idea of this chapter! These are some emails set whilst Jack is gone. For those who don't watch Doctor Who, Jack was tortured for a year by the master, when the doctor reversed time he still wanted time before he returned. So that was why he was gone for a long time. These chapters are set some time soon before Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. Thank you to Torchwood456 for spell checking this and most of my other chapters. Thank you for all the reviews and of course the over 3,000 views! Please Read and Review and of course enjoy!

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Jack  
You're still gone. Every day I make a coffee for you in case you come back, where are you Jack? I need you. We need you. If you ever return you probably have about 100 emails from me to read, sorry. I miss you Jack, this is the only way I can talk to you. I miss you so much. How could you leave us?

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Ianto  
The new electronic archive on the server seems to be down. Could you have a look darlin'?  


* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Gwen  
Sure Gwen. Also, if you're now the one in charge do I have to call you Ma'am? ;-)  


* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Ianto  
No. Gwen is just fine, Yan. :)  


* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Gwen  
Its Ianto. Doing some coffee for the others, do you want some?

P.S I got new biscuits, Jammy Dodgers.

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Ianto

Yes please. We're getting strange readings from the rift today, Tosh has got the rift predictor program working, says something might come through tomorrow. Not sure what.

P.S Jammy Dodgers are the next best thing to Oreos *hint hint*

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Gwen

Ok, coffee's nearly ready. Yes, next time we need biscuits I'll get some Oreos especially for you.

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
How are you doing? I can hear you groaning from my desk.

* * *

From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
Fine, just bloody brilliant in fact! This alien's bugging me. How am I supposed to perform an autopsy when it has no heart or other major organs? I don't have a fucking clue what it is. I wish Jack were here, he'd know what it was.  


* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
I know, we all miss him. I still don't understand how he could leave us after we only just got him back.  


* * *

From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
Me too. We don't even know who he is. All I want to do after today is go out and get pissed and possibly laid.

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
Thanks for sharing that.  


* * *

From: Owen  
To: Ianto  
Hurry up with that coffee.  


* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Ianto

How are you doing? If you ever want to talk, I'm here Ianto. I'm staying late tonight as well. Gwen's going out with Rhys and Owen says he's gonna go get pissed. So I guess it's just us two. I know you're pretending it's all ok. You can't fool me Ianto. You're the bravest man I know. I remember last year when you sacrificed yourself so I  
could escape. I'll never forget that. I want to repay the debt I owe you. You can talk to me Yan. I will listen.  


* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Tosh  
Thank you Tosh. I'll order some pizza later and maybe get some cans of beer, and yeah we can talk. I know you care Toshiko, you don't have to keep trying to prove it. I just wish Jack were here. It feels like he left me. Who knows if he'll ever return?  


* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Ianto  
Yes, beer sounds good. I don't know where Jack's gone but he'll come back for us. I remember when I first joined Torchwood; he was so caring and spent the first few weeks with me in my flat. I know Jack told you where I was before I came here. He was there for me and I know he always will be. I have complete trust in him.

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Owen  
Stop trying to leave Ianto out of things. He's a member of the team. We need to stick together.  


* * *

From: Owen  
To: Gwen  
I know but he acts like he's the only one hurting. We all are. Jack left all of us not just him.  


* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Owen

Yeah but he's hurting pretty bad. Also don't get too drunk we need you in tomorrow. I am leaving early today as well. Rhys says he has something important to ask me.

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Gwen  
Gonna try to get Ianto to open up tonight.  


* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Tosh

Thanks darlin'. He needs to know we care. Night, night.

* * *

From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
Night Tosh, off to get wasted!  


* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
Night Owen also is that your solution to everything?  


* * *

From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
Yes. Yes it is, well that and sex.  


* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Ianto  
The others have gone home wanna order that pizza now and talk?  


* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Tosh

Sure, see you in the board room. (It's the only room with a proper table).

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Ianto, Owen, Tosh  
OH MY GOD GUYS. Rhys proposed. I said yes of course. I am so excited.  


* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Gwen

Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you Gwen. Hate to ruin the moment and everything but a blowfish has been sighted near Jubilee pizza.

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Owen, Ianto, Tosh

Guys move out in ten minutes ok? Possible alien/fish/alien fish sighting. Tosh is gonna track it using the residual rift activity locator. 


	15. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

Wow onto the second series, god how I am dreading writing Exit wounds. Ditto with COE and MD, please if you have any ideas on how I can write the emails for series 3 and 4 please tell me in reviews. After day one of COE they cant really email given their on the run, ditto with miracle day. Also I had no idea how to write this as they don't spend much time in the hub, so all of these emails are sent afterwards.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Ianto

I just want to apologize to all of you for leaving you. I am really sorry. I can't tell you why. A lot of stuff happened that year and it made me realize how important you all are to me, I came back for you. You lot also got pretty organised with out me so thank you. I have been through the archives and emails, sorry couldn't help myself. I know there is a lot you don't know about me, and I am sorry, some day I'll tell you. (Do not take that as a guarantee) I am also sorry about John.

* * *

From: Owen

To: Jack

Sorry but as elected spokes person for all of us I have to tell you this. One: Sorry doesn't cover it, Gwen got poisoned, I got shot, and Tosh got a concussion. Two: You pay for pizza tonight. Finally, Three: We all want a raise, given none of us got paid for a year.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Owen

Yes I know sorry doesn't cover it. This is why yes you will get a raise. Also none of you have to work this weekend and pizzas on me. Happy Owen?

* * *

From: Owen

To: Jack

Yes and so are the others. :-) How big of a raise? Triple our current salary?

* * *

From: Jack

To: Owen

DONT PUSH IT OWEN!

* * *

From: Jack

To: Gwen

I am so so so sorry about John. Some wife eh? I am so sorry you got paralysed. I am glad you are getting engaged. Rhys is a good man. How long before he realises what you do?

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Jack

It's ok. Things happen with torchwood. Although I still don't get why you left us but I guess getting thrown of a twenty story building is a good punishment. To be fair, I have been taken hostage, shot, almost converted, almost taken over by a sex gas, retconned, almost shot by Suzie, almost stabbed, threatened by fairies, almost eaten by cannibals, shot in the back of the head (sort of), and almost hit by car and so much more... I guess getting poisoned was bound to happen sooner or later. Thank you I love Rhys and I want to be married. Hopefully he will never find out.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Gwen

Wow that's quite a list. Did you noticed how when John offered the orgy, Ianto considered it? Guess he just can't resisted captains.

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Jack

Yes of course Jack. I am sure that's it...

* * *

From: Jack

To: Gwen

Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?

* * *

From: Owen

To: Gwen

Why does he think we are just going to forgive him like that? Also next time when him and Ianto do it, can you tell not to do it in the Morgue. That was not something I enjoyed seeing...

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Owen

At least they haven't on your desk yet!

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Jack

The others are still mad at you. I am not, I forgive you. You saved me and brought me to torchwood and help me rebuild my life, you did the same for Owen and Ianto. You have saved my life in so many ways, I don't care why you left as long as you always planned to come back.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Tosh

Thank you. And i did, I always did.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Ianto

Hey Ianto, I want to congratulate you. You've come a long way in a year. I am so sorry I left you and the others. Please don't tell the others what happened to me, but I was tortured for a year. What kept me sane was the thought of coming home to you.

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Jack

Oh my god. I am so sorry. Really. Want to talk about it, I will be down in the archives in the basement.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Ianto

Ok Ianto. Just as long as it wont just be talking... ;-)

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Rhys

Stop calling me. I will be home later. Promise. A night of take out, booze, telly, and sex sound good?

* * *

From: Rhys

To: Gwen

Yes to all four, especially the last one.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Gwen

I would like to remind you I can see your emails. I don't usually read them; I guess I just wanted to see if you're all pissed off at me. But please don't email Rhys at work to plan your sex life. Or if you do, involve me. Hmmm that gives me an idea. Do you think Ianto would do a threesome? You interested?

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Jack

JACK FUCKING HARKNESS!

* * *

From: Jack

To: Ianto

Want to do a three some I reckon I can convince Gwen, I mean who could resist the powers of the captain?

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Jack

JACK FUCKING HARKNESS! God is this what no sex for a year does...?


	16. Sleeper

Oh my gosh. This episode is quite easy to write as they spend a lot of time in the Hub. Others like Fragments or Captain Jack Harkness are difficult. I dont paticulary love this episode. Its not that interesting until the end. Added some stuff not mentioned in the episode. Also just to clarify Jack was joking in the last episode about a threesome with Gwen and Ianto. He was just trying to wind them up. Please read, review and enjoy. Please review though, I am just one away from 50! Thanks to Torchwood 456 for the spell checking!

* * *

From: Owen  
To: Ianto, Tosh, Gwen  
Why does Jack Harkness think he can just swan back in and boss us about. We did fine without him for a year. He expects it to all be forgiven. Also he never tells us who he is. He expects us to just accept it, even his psycho ex-boyfriends.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Ianto, Tosh, Gwen, Tosh  
Hey, police think there's a weird one for us - attempted burglary. One burglar dead. No one saw anything and there's no murder weapon. Nothing helpful. Gonna bring the SUV around. We leave in 5 mins team.

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Jack  
Owen and Gwen are at the hospital.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Owen  
Two things Owen. One - stop emailing about me, I can read all the emails you send. Two - I told you to stay at the hospital, not Gwen. For the sake that I don't want another murder I won't tell Gwen.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Gwen  
Fancy a good cop, bad cop routine? Beth's in the interrogation room.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Ianto  
You need to work on your lies. Anyway maybe later you can help me work on my interrogation and intimidation techniques. ;-)

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
RUN OWEN! You have killed my keyboard with your fucking coffee. Why didn't you tell me you spilt it at the time? It just started smoking all of a sudden. Good thing I have spares. I am so gonna kill you!

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Owen  
Need you to do some tests on Beth.

* * *

From: Owen  
To: Jack

Sure. It's not like I have a choice.

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Jack  
Just seen the footage from the vaults. Do you have to terrify her? Also I saw you looking all smug when the needle kept snapping, it's not Owens fault.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Ianto  
What is it with you today? Always challenging me. I was right though, she didn't explode as well which is an added bonus. For future notice don't pretend to be electrocuted, it's not funny or clever.

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Jack  
What am I, a school child? You have to tell me off now?

* * *

From: Jack

To: Ianto  
Aww I am sorry. If you want I can punish you later... if you catch my drift ;)

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Owen  
Meeting about Beth in the board room.

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Ianto  
Coffee darlin'?

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Gwen  
Sure.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Owen  
Ready to freeze beth?

* * *

From: Owen  
To: Jack  
Yeah, I guess.

* * *

ALL EMAILS AFTER THIS POINT IS AFTER BETH IS KILLED BECAUSE THEY ARE A BIT BUSY WITH THE SLEEPER AGENTS TO EMAIL.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Gwen  
I am sorry ok, we couldn't take that risk.

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Jack  
I don't care. She wouldn't have done it, it was obvious and you shot her.

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Jack  
Are you ok? You can fool the others but you can't fool me.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Ianto  
I am ok really. Slow deaths are worse. He just missed my heart. Sorry about the blood on the SUV.

* * *

From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
Can't we have one week where the world doesn't end? Seriously?

* * *

From: Gwen  
To: Jack  
Please stop with the accents they're terrible.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Ianto  
Hey gorgeous, coffee?

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Tosh  
Big week next week.

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Jack  
I know. Poor Tommy. We wake him up for one day a year just to do tests on him.

* * *

From: Jack  
To: Tosh  
Yeah, I know.

* * *

From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
Fancy pizza? Ianto's ordering, what do you want?

* * *

From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
Usual - meat feast.

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Ianto  
Owen says he wants meat feast. Oh and can I just have garlic bread?

* * *

From: Ianto  
To: Tosh  
Sure thing.


	17. To the last man

I know it's very short. Please don't retcon me as a punishment guys. I promise next chapter will be really long as it is my favorite chapter! Meat. This is a lovely episode but not one of my favorites However I do like how nice Owen is to Tosh in this episode its very sweet. Please review guys...

* * *

From: Jack

To: Tosh

Hey where are you, you're never late.

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Jack

Just getting ready, be there soon.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Owen

Defrosting time. :-)

* * *

From: Owen

To: Jack

Yeah, hes gonna hit me again isn't he?

* * *

From: Jack

To: Owen

Probably should be funny.

* * *

From: Owen

To: Gwen

Tosh will be out all day, have fun at the hospital! Jack says to remind you to keep your coms on all the time. Also really Tosh needs better taste in partners. A frozen world war two soldier and previously a murderous alien.

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Owen

OK, coms are on. Also leave off tosh he seems alright. Well as alright as a frozen soldier from 1914 can be.

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Owen

Jacks gone to the hospital, would you like some coffee?

* * *

From: Owen

To: Ianto

Yes.

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Owen

Whats the magic word.

* * *

From: Owen

To: Ianto

What am I five? In your case the magic words are Avada Kedarva

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Owen

You read harry potter?

* * *

From: Owen

To: Ianto

Yes now shut up and let me get back to work.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Owen, Gwen, Ianto, Tosh

Meeting in the boardroom, time shift.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Tosh

Sorry to ruin your day with Tommy.

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Jack

Its ok. Really its fine

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Jack

We can't do this Jack. Its not fair.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Tosh

I am sorry Tosh, I really am but its the only way, either Tommy dies or everyone dies.

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Jack

Fine. See you tomorrow at 6:30.

* * *

From: Owen

To: Gwen

Something tells me Tosh and Tommy aren't just talkin' if you catch my drift.

* * *

From: Gwen

To: Owen

Yes but she has to lose him tomorrow.

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Jack

That was some kiss sir. Are you sure you don't wear aftershave.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Ianto

I have already told you, 51st century pheremones... you people have no idea.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Gwen

Morning team. Ten minutes till we go to the hospital.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Tosh

You saved the world Toshiko.

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Jack

No Tommy did.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Tosh

Yes like you said in the physic connection, hes your brave handsome hero.

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Jack

You could hear me?!

* * *

From: Jack

To: Tosh

Yeah...sorry.

* * *

From: Ianto

To: Tosh

If you want to talk I'm here. I understand what its like to lose someone because of Torchwood.

* * *

From: Owen

To: Tosh

Are you ok tosh?

* * *

From: Tosh

To: Owen, Ianto

I am ok guys seriously.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Ianto

The others have gone home my office ten minutes, bring the stopwatch...


	18. Meat

**First off thank you everyone for 4,550 views. Its only been up a month wow! I love writing and I am glad you guys enjoy it. I love reading all the reviews so please write one and it will make my day! Also if you don't know what Scooby Doo is or who the characters are you might not understand a couple of emails. :) Please enjoy this chapter. It is longer than usual as it is one of my favorite episodes and I had loads to write! Also this chapter is dedicated to my gorgeous girlfriend Marley who I am trying to get to love Torchwood as much as me.**

* * *

**From: Jack  
To: Gwen, Ianto, Owen, Tosh  
Police reckon we've got a weird one - RTA on the Cardiff motorway, a transport lorry. Some strange meat in the back, we'll leave in 5 minutes.**

* * *

**From: Ianto  
To: Jack  
I'll get some coffee ready in the take out flasks then?**

* * *

**From: Jack  
To: Ianto  
Sure, coffee sounds good. :-) **

* * *

**From: Owen  
To: Jack  
I've checked the meat. Come down to lab, you'll wanna see this.**

* * *

**From: Owen  
To: Jack  
Do you think Rhys could be a part of this?**

* * *

**From: Jack  
To: Owen  
For Gwen's sake I hope not. Then again, if Gwen can lie to Rhys about Torchwood maybe he's lying to her. I have only met him twice, once he was dead and the second, when I needed Gwen for weevil hunting when you were off for ages after that thing with Dianne, he seemed pretty angry and very rude towards me!**

* * *

**From: Owen  
To: Jack  
He was rude to you? Oh no! (Sarcasm Jack, in case it wasn't obvious.)**

* * *

**From: Jack  
To: Gwen  
See you next to the invisible life when you're done with Rhys, a fun trip to the slaughterhouse is in order.**

* * *

**From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
Have fun at the slaughter house with Jack and Gwen. Sometimes I love being the 'techy' one, means I can sit at a computer most of the time.**

* * *

**From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
Oh, I don't know Tosh, dissecting aliens is quite fun! Have fun while we're gone, Jack wants to know if you can get into Rhys's emails.**

* * *

**From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
Yes, I'll do it when you're out. It shouldn't be difficult.**

* * *

**From: Gwen  
To: Jack  
I am going home to ask Rhys what's going on. Don't bother trying to talk me out of it. I need to know the truth.**

* * *

**From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
Oh god… This isn't gonna end well. Gwen is bringing Rhys to the hub. He knows. Sort of. Gwen's told him her job but he doesn't believe her.**

* * *

**From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
Hmmm should be fun. We're gonna retcon him in the end anyway so why does it matter?**

* * *

**From: Owen  
To: Jack  
Is this a good idea? Letting him in the hub?**

* * *

**From: Jack  
To: Owen  
Most likely not but we don't have any choice now Gwen's told him. God why does she never listen to me?**

* * *

**From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
Huge shapeless beast? You sure Rhys wasn't talking about himself? Maybe he saw a mirror?**

* * *

**From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
Don't let Gwen hear you say that, she will kill you.**

* * *

**From: Ianto  
To: Jack  
Really Jack? Homoerotic? Is that all you think about…**

* * *

**From: Jack  
To: Ianto  
Well that and you…**

* * *

**From: Gwen  
To: Tosh  
When is Owen gonna wake up and realise what's right in front of him? We all have.**

* * *

**From: Tosh  
To: Gwen  
Huh? What are you talking about?**

* * *

**From: Gwen  
To: Tosh  
Like you don't know Tosh. I've seen the way you look at him.**

* * *

**From: Tosh  
To: Gwen  
I have no idea what you're on about Gwen.**

* * *

**From: Gwen  
To: Jack  
Is this really happening? With Rhys finding out, god it's so complicated. Really Jack, hiding in the back of the van like Scooby Doo?**

* * *

**From: Jack  
To: Gwen  
I know you'll get through this Gwen. What's wrong with Scooby Doo? Your obviously Daphne, Tosh is Velma, I am of course Fred and Ianto and Owen are Shaggy and Scooby. Though I am not sure who is who. Ha ha :-) **

* * *

**From: Gwen  
To: Jack  
You're Fred? Yes, arrogant definitely, thinks he's smarter than he is and is always flirting. Yep, that's you.**

* * *

**From: Jack  
To: Gwen  
No, I am Fred because I am devilishly handsome like him. But I can't argue with the flirting...**

* * *

**From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
So when's this pool tournament gonna be?**

* * *

**From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
Let's focus on the mission for the moment.**

* * *

**All emails below are sent after they return from the warehouse.**

* * *

**From: Jack  
To: Ianto  
Wow you should definitely get put in danger more often, you turned into an ass-kicking, stun gunning, fighting machine! Also nice one with untying the rope, maybe we your test your escapology skills later against my rope tying, ;-)**

* * *

**From: Ianto  
To: Jack  
Hmm sounds intriguing…. :-)**

* * *

**From: Owen  
To: Jack**

* * *

**Do you think she will retcon Rhys?  
From: Jack  
To: Owen  
I bloody hope so!**

* * *

**From: Owen  
To: Jack  
Yeah, watching the CCTV from the bay they're just talking outside the Millennium Centre.**

* * *

**From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
Once again another emotional speech from Gwen 'I'm all heart' Cooper.**

* * *

**From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
Leave off Owen, what would you do if you loved someone that much?**

* * *

**From: Owen  
To: Tosh  
I don't know but I wouldn't make some stupid 'Disney' speech like it's high school musical.**

* * *

**From: Tosh  
To: Owen  
What worries me most Owen is that you know what high school musical is. Oh I've finished for tonight so I am going home. See you tomorrow.**


	19. Adam

Sorry I have taken ages with this I had no idea how to write it. I know all the CCTV gets wiped in adam. So the emails probably were to. But obviously as torchwood is not fiction I managed to salvage them from the server found at cardiff bay in the explosion;). In my opinion they filmed some of it so that people would never beleive it if they saw something strange, they would think it was a publicity stunt. The reason they blew up the hub in COE is because too many people were going to cardiff bay because it was the homeplace of Torchwood and they didnt want people to find out the truth. Ok so I dont really beleive that but I wish it was true. Anyway this has taken me ages cos I had NO idea how to write it arghhh. The next chapter will be up in a few days though! Please review!

From: Jack

To: Owen, Tosh, Ianto, Adam

Hey Gwen is going to be back today should be in around 10-ish. Thought she'd appreciate one last lie in after her time off. I think her and Rhys needed it. I mean to be fair if I was Rhys and my wife had just revealed she fights aliens with a dashingly handsome boss, I think we might need to talk. About the aliens not her boss. Although Rhys did kinda ask if I was gay? I think he feels threatened by me. Then again who wouldn't? Woah I am getting off topic here. So anyways be nice, fill her in on what she missed etc.

From: Tosh

To: Jack

Off topic? Of course not jack! You never do that!

From: Jack

To: Tosh

God why are you always so confident and rude to me. You cant deny how sexy I look.

From: Adam

To: Tosh

Hey gorgeous, how's the work going, or are you just bullying jack over email again. He's always moaning about it. :)

From: Tosh

To: Adam

Hi Adam. I love you. Yes, I am he thinks he so good looking…. Not as good looking as you though. I reckon you beat him in other departments to. ;)

From: Adam

To: Tosh

Well in that area probably yes ha ha. Care to make it a bet if we ask Ianto for the answer?

From: Tosh

To: Adam

Ooh that sounds interesting what do I get if I win?

From: Adam

To: Tosh

An extra-special surprise you will discover tonight. I might give you a clue, it involves chocolate sauce. If I win however you have to give me a special surprise.

From: Tosh

To: Adam

That sounds….intriguing. ;) Don't worry you'll get a surprise if you win in fact probably even if you don't.

From: Gwen

To: Jack

I will be in soon promise. Stop calling me! I am late because I had to pin down and arrest some very dangerous toast. I ate it as a punishment.

From: Jack

To: Gwen

Keep being this much fun and you might get more late starts. You're never this jokey. Although you'd definitely get time off if you take some toast into custody and bring it to me.

From: Jack

To: Ianto

Oh, the team are gonna hate me. Un labelled class D artefacts to sort out.

From: Ianto

To: Jack

If I bring you some coffee can I get out of this.

From: Jack

To: Ianto

You'll have to do a lot more than that ;) But yes, and you can repay me fully after everyone's gone home.

From: Tosh

To: Adam

Why's Owen so uptight, he needs to find the fun a bit. He never drinks, or shags (probably) and he never jokes with the rest of us. When was the last time you even heard him laugh? When I talk to him he's always looking at his feet being all sweaty and nervous.

From: Adam

To: Tosh

I reckon he is nervous because he is talking to you. ;)

From: Tosh

To: Adam

There's no way. We are just friends. Colleagues. Anyway I have you all to myself. You'd start getting jealous.

From: Adam

To: Gwen

How was Paris? Bet you didn't get much sight-seeing done. I reckon 'just told my boyfriend I hunt extra-terrestrials' sex is the best.

From: Jack

To: Ianto

Where's that coffee? Anyways I am going down to the vaults when I get back coffee please?

From: Jack

To: Ianto, Tosh, Owen, Adam

Sorry the emails been down for a few hours, problem with the server. Gwen's gone home already.

From: Jack

To: Ianto, Tosh, Owen, Adam

Gwen says there's a nutter in her flat, Adam you and me gonna get over there pronto. Tosh we'll keep coms open. In case anything happens.

From: Tosh

To: Owen, Ianto

Jack just called, the nutter was Rhys. She has no idea who he is, amnesia according to Jack. Poor Rhys. Finds out Gwen fights aliens, and then his fiancée forgets who she is. Jacks gonna stay at their flat.

From: Gwen

To: Jack

It's starting to come back, slowly. How could I forget him if I love him? And you look more distant than ever. Since the weevil hunt with Adam in fact.

From: Tosh

To: Adam

Oh gosh. Owen just told me he loves me. Help…..

From: Adam

To: Tosh

Erm we all kind of noticed. We are surprised you don't. The way he follows you round. The surprise gifts. The awkwardness. Poor Owen. Then again I guess we can't be as lucky as me.

From: Tosh

To: Adam

Well you can find out just how lucky you are tonight. Let's go home. Ianto's gonna stay at the hub and wait for Jack.

From: Jack

To: Ianto

Why don't you answer my calls or texts. I will be back in five minutes.

From: Jack

To: Ianto

Ianto?

From: Jack

To: Ianto

IANTO?

From: Jack

To: Ianto

Guess your making coffee.

From: Adam

To: Ianto

Hey Ianto, Have you seen my coat, I need it. Weather's a KILLER around this time of year.

From: Jack

To: Ianto

Morning, I hope your ok. I will confront Adam today. I am going to put him in the vaults, Tosh will probably try to stop me. If she does stop her, we don't know how dangerous Adam is.

A:N- Hope you liked and please review!


End file.
